Límites especiales
by NekoDanyhentai
Summary: Pequeñas líneas que te indican lo bueno de lo malo. Lo correcto de lo equivocado. Tadashi, lo entendía, pero no podía detenerse. Aún sabiendo que tomar su mano, o compartir besos fugaces eran cosas que no hacían los hermanos normales. El amor existe de muchas formas. Se opone a los limites y los mejoran a favor de ellos. [Yaoi Hidashi Serie de One-shots]
1. Capítulo 1- Introducción

_"Nadie puede ocultar esa verdad oculta tras una sonrisa amable, tras un gesto cariñoso, fiarse de las comodidades, simplemente no es algo viable"_

_Dany N.H._

El mundo esta conformado por muchos tipos de personas, definidos por otras tantas cualidades, género, sexuales, edad, etc. Pero, hay una categoría subdividida. En la cual -desgraciadamente- predomina la convencional la cual, solo por ser apoyada por la mayoría no significa que sea la correcta.

"El primer tipo, se aferra a la vida como algo rutinario, asqueado de lo que su mente no quiere -ni puede- comprender y se dejan llevar con la corriente, fingiendo ser felices con lo que tienen.

"Por otro lado, están los así llamados _aventureros_ esos que luchan contra lo sencillo, que desean mas que una monótona vida. Que van en busca de sus propios ideales, creados para su felicidad y satisfacción.

**Tadashi Hamada**, definitivamente, podría fácilmente clasificar en la segunda opción, el no se conformaba, siempre buscaba la manera de ganar terreno en cuanto a lo que buscaba, tomando riesgos, con una pizca de temor al equivocarse, esta no era suficiente para pararle.

Todos, podían pensar de esa manera acerca de el, aun cuando la palabra mas usadas tanto por su familia como para -las fans- y sus amigos, era perfecto, Un perfecto hijo-sobrino, un perfecto amigo, un perfecto chico capaz de enamorar a cualquiera con solos verlas. Un perfecto hermano...

Y también un perfecto mentiroso.

Porque fingía no saber que es lo que sentía, aun cuando valla que lo conocía, quería ocultar su corazón descontrolado, así como cuando le miraba con tanto detenimiento, desviaba la mirada.

Con la esperanza de no ser descubierto en sus sentimientos, no quería ser demasiado obvio.

Así como no quería perder ni un solo segundo con el.

Podrían llamarlo doble cara o egoísta, el no podía evitarlo, el impulso era mas fuerte que su razonamiento, de pequeño a penas y entendía lo que le sucedía, irónico que la respuesta fuera sencilla.

Amor.

Ese mágico sentimiento que eleva a las personas, que las absorbe por completo, les hace alegrarse y olvidarse de todo, enfoca su mente en una sola persona, no importa cuanto lo intentes, esta nunca sale de tu cabeza, y si lo olvidas, puede que no sea del todo cierto ese cariño.

Pero también, cabe señalar que un sentimiento al que muchas de las personas del primer tipo les aterra, porque no quieren depender de algo que tome el riesgo de dejarles, no entiende, por mucho que se les diga que a pesar de todo, les va a llegar.

Solo es cuestión de aceptarlo, sin preveer lo que en un futuro puede pasar, vivir el momento.

Tadashi, nunca pudo haber sido considerado un miedoso, si bien, tomaba la precaución de ciertas cosas, definitivamente, no haría nada en esta ocasión.

¿Porque? Simple, de quien se encontraba enamorado, era de nadie mas que un chico.

Que aparte, era mucho menor a el, un universitario con aires de ayudar a la gente. El no tenia ningún prejuicio, después de todo, inventar significa conocer y experimentar.

La verdadera razón por la que se consideraba su situación realmente jodida, es que ese menor de edad que hacía su corazón palpitar descontroladamente era su hermano menor.

**Hiro Hamada**.

El mundo, definitivamente lo detestaba porque de haberlo querido, le hubiera dejado ser feliz con cualquier otra persona, pero noo, tenia que ser su hermano.

Lo entendía, mas o menos, lo comprendía.

Ese niño, hacia que sus pensamientos fueran ilógicos, que su imaginación fuera mas que simplemente inventar o ayudar.

Que su mirada le buscara a todas horas, que sus manos siempre fueran a su cabello, como sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo.

Aún si Hiro lo veía todo como un mero acto fraternal, el lo entendía, y por ahora dejaría que todo siguiera un curso normal, algún día se lo diría, y lo haría porque ya no tendria miedo.

Pero para eso, aun faltaba tiempo.

•••••

Dicho antes, estaba maldecido de muchas formas, algo le daba paso a que quisiera cambiar los sentimientos de Hiro hacia él, literalmente, tenia cara nombre y apellidos.

Un chico nuevo del que se creyó haber desecho esta de vuelta, y tiene las mismas intenciones que él.

El piensa en todo, mide sus palabras para que nada salga mal, vamos, todo giraría en torno a su beneficio.

Pero, cuando lo que estaba de por medio era Hiro, ejecutaba y luego pensaba.

Un sentimiento puro y fraternal puede convertirse con el tiempo, algo mas que eso.

El imperito deseo de estar con el, se va haciendo más fuerte, no puedes detenerle.

Toca movilizar las cosas, para que no haiga ningún fallo. En idioma constructivo es 'Colocar cada tornillo y engranaje donde debe'

Lo olvidaba, esto no es una construcción, es mas bien, una situación de margen y error. En la que se gana mucho perdiéndose poco.

De alguna manera, el creía en si mismo, el creía en la posibilad de ser todo para su hermano, como él era su mundo.

Si caía, reía, ayudaba, pensaba, expresaba, carecía, creía, todo, era por su hermano, aquel niño que juró proteger.

El destino puede ser muy cruel pero algo le decía, que esta vez, ese caprichoso ser al que le encantaba jugar con sus vidas, estaba plenamente de su lado.

-**¡Hi-chan!-**

Bueno, mas o menos de su lado.

* * *

Hooola, como debieron haber notado, la introducción esta muy corta, sinceramente no tenia planeada hacerla, pero me pareció buena idea, para más o menos explicarle de que viene la forma narrada en el fic.

**_Disclaimer: BigHero, como sus personajes y todo en si, no me pertenecen, no creo que haiga razón para esto, me parece una lata decirlo al principio de cada capítulo por eso lo pondré en este._**

**_Los capítulos que vengan, así como este, son parte de mi imaginación._**

Como notaran, es Yaoi e incesto.

Y los capítulos serán narrados por Tadashi, a mi, sinceramente me encanta la pareja en el fandom de BigHero.

Habrá excepciones en las que cuando se narre no es Tadashi, pero eso lo avisarle en el capítulo

Son una serie de one-shots los cuales tienen relación, si bien, no estrictamente cronológica, es en el mismo esquema.

Cada one-shot tendrá su respectivo resumen al iniciar el capítulo.

Mmmm... Creo que eso es todo.

Les agradecería un review o sugerencia de que tema les gustaría tratar para estos hermanos.

Esta tarde, les traeré un verdadero capítulo. Que por cierto, son mas largos que la introducción.


	2. Capitulo 2- Protección

_¡Ohhh muchas gracias! En serio, se los gradezco enormemente, muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se los responder por PM._

_Pero muchas gracias a esas dos personitas._

_Disclaimer:__¿Esto es necesario? Si la historia fuera mía, haría mil y un ilusiones acerca de la pareja que tanto me gusta. Hidashi (Ojos de corazón)_

_La canción patrocinada en este capítulo es "Día de suerte" Cantante, Alejandra Guzmán._

_Advertencias:__Shounen-Ai –Por ahora-, incesto, relación hombrexhombre. Así que si no gusta, cierren la pagina y dense la vuelta._

_Resumen.- __Como hermano mayor, el tenia en claro una sola cosa, le protegería de cualquiera. Lo cuidaría siempre, aunque este pequeño creciera. Era su trabajo después de todo, ¿Cierto?_

_Tengo un pobre corazón._

_Se rompió. Se apagó. Pero nunca se rindió._

_Entre estrellas de cartón perdí la ilusión._

_Que llegara un ángel, me levante, que me pida que lo ame._

Su madre un día de tantos, estaba realmente radiante, en todo el sentido de la palabra, cantando y bailando de aquí para allá. Y cuando su padre llegó, fue una situación más o menos parecida, pero menos ¿efusiva? El no sabía la razón de ello. Fuera cual fuera, el no soportaba desconocer algo como esto.

Exactamente, el viernes de esa semana, su tía Cass fue visitarles con una sonrisa, y una caja prácticamente gigantesca. Según esto, un regalo, entonces era suyo, ¿No?

**-Tía Cass, ¿No crees que es algo pequeño?-** preguntó cuando sacó lo que parecía un overol.

**-Oh Tadashi, esto no es para ti cariño. Es para tu mami**\- le respondió la joven mujer con una sonrisa amable.

**-Le quedara más chico a ella, ¿Puedes cambiarlo?- **ante sus preguntas que al parecer al resto de su familia, no era muy lógico.

Rieron un poco con tu lógica, algo cansado cruzaste los brazos con algo de desespero, mientras veías a todos buscando la causa del chiste. Finalmente decidieron decirte lo que sucedía.

**-Cariño, vas a tener un hermanito, ¿No estás contento?-** tu madre acaricio uno de tus cabellos azabaches, tomando con cariño algunos mechones.

**-¡Voy a ser el mejor hermano mayor del mundo!-** aquel sentimiento infantil pareció alegrarlos mucho.

**-¡El mejor sin duda!-** tu padre te vio con orgullo, como solía hacerlo todo el tiempo.

Sonreíste mientras posabas tus pequeñas manos donde tía Cass lo hacía, tu madre solo reía alegando que con unas cuantas semanas, el pequeño –porque su progenitor aseguraba- niño no se movería. Pero eso no te importaba, era una sonrisa muy brillante, tanto que te causaba imitar una parecida como las del resto de los Hamada.

··

··

Subiste a tu cuarto enojado, azotando de alguna manera la puerta, aunque no lo suficiente para que tu madre o padre se dieran cuenta de tus disgustos, pero no podías evitarlo.

Vamos, a penas recordaban que existías. Desde hace cuatro meses o cinco que lo único que repetían constantemente era **_"¿Cómo será el bebé? ¿Crees que Hiro se porte bien?_**" El bebé esto, el bebé lo otro, ¿No sabían otra palabra que no fuera el bebé? A demás, los juguetes que antiguamente le pertenecían o daban, eran ahora para el pequeño bebé, Hiro.

Frunció el ceño por quinta vez en una hora, el no estaba nada conforme metido en ese lugar, ni siquiera quería venir, giró su mirada marrón a su madre, y recordó porque estaba ahí sin rezongar –demasiado- al menos. Se colocó de nueva en la silla, mientras miraba las múltiples cajas que estaban en una caja, no entendía nada.

**_¿Qué tenia de maravilloso un bebé?_**

Era inteligente, a pesar de tener cuatro años, así que sabía lo que era un bebé, sin embargo no comprendía por qué tanta emoción, según sus amigos, los bebes eran más pequeños, como un juguete delicado que no te dejarían siquiera tocar, eso a él no le parecía algo interesante. Ya habías hablado de esto con tus padres, solo era tu opinión.

···

···

**-Tadashi baja por favor, queremos decirte algo-** la voz de tu padre resonó por toda la casa, extrañado bajaste.

**-Querido, ¿No quieres a tu hermanito?-** la voz ligeramente angustiada de tu madre, te hizo escozor en tus ojos. No te gustaba esa mirada.

**-Es que, solo piensan en el bebe, yo solo quiero que me vuelvan a querer como antes-** como siempre, jugaron un poco con tus mechones mientras te miraban tiernamente.

**-Tadashi, óyeme bien, nunca pero nunca te vamos a dejar de querer. Tu y Hiro es lo que más amamos, si a uno le pasara algo malo, nos pondríamos muy tristes. ¿Tú te pondrías triste si alguno de nosotros se lastimara?-** dulcemente, le explico a tu infantil mente, que eran cosas simples, que nunca dejarían de quererte.

Nuevamente, sentiste esas ganas de conocer al bebé que tu mamá llevaba en su ahora abultado vientre.

**-Me pondría muy triste. Está bien, nunca me dejaran de querer-** asentiste completamente convencido, feliz de que tus padres te hagan dicho todo eso.

**-Ese es mi Tadashi, apuesto a que tu hermano te va a querer mucho, como tú a él-** dijo el hombre de azabaches cabellos.

Después, tú también formabas parte de sus conversaciones sobre el plan familiar. Las habitaciones, los horarios, como seria tener un pequeño de nuevo, o la apariencia que tendría, si sería como su madre o su padre, el, solo sonreía, igual no tenía mucha experiencia sobre niños pequeños antes.

··

··

Finalmente el día llegó, pasó demasiado rápido, las contracciones se hicieron presentes, el pánico inundo todo el lugar, aunque Tadashi era más que nada, a porque una vez le habían explicado que en el parto podían _morir_ tanto su mamá o el bebé, incluso ambos. Irónicamente, fue el que llamó a la tía Cass para que le ayudara.

Tuvo que quedarse en la sala de espera, mientras balanceaba sus pies que quedaban bastante colgados al suelo, su padre había entrado junto a su madre, mientras que él, y la castaña aguardaban por la seguridad de ambos miembros en la familia. El parecía controlar mejor la situación, al menos, no haría un hueco en el suelo de tantas vueltas que daba.

Lo cierto, es que él tenía mucho miedo, de que su mamá no saliera, que nunca le volviera a decir te quiero, eso no se lo imaginaba, no quería hacerlo. Por otro lado, estaba ese pequeño hermano al que ni siquiera conocía, pero que quería hacerlo. Seguramente, este también le diría te quiero.

**-¿Los familiares de la señora Hamada?-** pregunto un joven doctor, mientras se quitaba algo de sudor.

**-Somos nosotros, ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Están bien? ¿Es un bebé saludable?-** pregunto la tía Cass en cuanto vio al doctor salir, bombardeándolo con cuanto pudiera.

Tadashi suspiró un poco antes de bajarse de la silla con un brinco, tomó la mano de su tía antes de que esta pusiera de nervios al pobre hombre, cuando la mujer le vio, recordó que tenía que guardar un poco la compostura.

**-Le informo que la paciente está bien, solo está algo cansada por el parto, de ahí en más, nada grave. El bebe ahora mismo está siendo limpiado por las enfermeras, en cuanto terminen irán a los cuneros-** después de eso, se retiró con una sonrisa.

**-¿Quieres que veamos si Hiro ya está ahí?-** preguntó un poco al aire, mientras tomaba con más fuerza la mano de su sobrino.

**-Quiero ver como es mi hermanito, vamos tía Cass, por favor-** pidió con suplica el oji marrón.

Miraba con mucha curiosidad las reacciones de su tía, se preguntaba que le sucedía esta vez, cuando llegaron a una sala que decía maternidad, se le quedo viendo a la pared por un corto periodo de tiempo. Aunque daba algunos brinquitos, no conseguía ver nada más que unos segundos. Sabía que si le decía a su tía Cass todo se solucionaría, pero él quería hacerlo solo.

**-Tía Cass, ¿Puedes cargarme? No veo nada-** rezongó el pequeño mientras estiraba sus brazos.

**-Claro Tadashi, ¿Puedes verlo? Este cunero de aquí a la izquierda, ¿No te parece algo pequeño? Creo que se parece mucho a tu madre, ¿Cómo será cuanto crezca?-** sinceramente, no le estaba prestando nada de atención a los pensamientos en voz alta de su tía.

Era pequeño, con sus ojos ligeramente cerrados, sus manitas pequeñas y todo él se movían, incluso era gracioso ver como giraba múltiples veces, una joven enfermera iba pasando cuando notó al bebe que ambos veían, con una sonrisa, cargo al pequeño poniéndolo frente a la ventana.

Lo que sucedió, simplemente sorprendió a los mayores en esa habitación. Tadashi había llevado una mano al cristal, cuando alzaron al pequeño Hiro, este estiró su manita poniéndola en el mismo sitio que hacia su hermano mayor. El oji marrón mayor, sonrió apenas ver como su hermanito se movía sin quitar su mano,

_Y de pronto un día de suerte se me hizo conocerte._

_Y te cruzaste en mi camino, ahora creo en el destino._

_Tenerte por siempre conmigo._

_Pero más suerte es quererte tanto. Que tu sientas lo mismo._

_Dicen que este loco amor. No tiene solución._

Esa misma noche, después algunas revisiones al pequeño prodigio, les dejaron irse a casa con el bebé en brazos de su madre, que a pesar de que ella quería cargarlo cuanto más se le hiciera posible, los demás creían que no era muy conveniente, después de todo, los efectos de la anestesia aun eran recientes. Con algo de pesar, se lo entregó a la castaña que iba en los asientos traseros del auto.

**-Mira, ¿No es bonito Tadashi? ¡Es tan adorable como cuando tu de bebe!- **exclamó la mujer causando risa entre los presentes.

Parecía una niña con un juguete nuevo entre sus manos.

**-Tía Cass, ¿Puedes prestármelo?-** extendió sus brazos para recibir al más pequeño Hamada.

Algo reticente, se lo dejó a su sobrino, mientras que este lo cuidaba como si se tratara de papel, lo miró por unos segundos, el pequeño azabache estaba dormido, por eso cuando abrió sus ojos esperaban un lloriqueo, pero este simplemente no lloró. Miró con curiosidad a Tadashi y luego tomó el dedo índice de su hermano mayor.

**-Hola Hiro, ¿Estas feliz?-** aunque el pequeño solo balbuceaba, le pareció tierno al oji marrón.

Un pensamiento asaltó su mente con solo sentir la calidez de esa pequeña mano enroscada en su dedo, así como los ligeros –casi invisibles- cabellos negros, sus mejillas de un color rosado.

Supo dos cosas al verlo.

Hiro no era como cualquier niño. El era especial. Y también:

**_-Quiero protegerte para siempre-_** susurró tan bajo, que bien pudo haber sido un simple pensamiento.

Con esa frase, que al parecer, solo Hiro escuchó, soltó un gracioso ruido, mientras movía su mano con mucha energía. Se había olvidado de todas las rabietas, de lo que pensaba o hizo.

Teniéndole ahora entre sus brazos, mientras se dormía por esa canción que le tarareaba al oído, sintió que realmente todo había valido la pena, se acomodó mejor en el asiento, procurando recostarse y a su vez, cuidar al pequeño de que no cayera.

··***+*++*++*++*++*++*++*++*+***··

_Que tu mundo en mi mundo no._

_Que tu mundo y mi mundo no._

_··_

**-¿Cómo puedes estar con alguien para siempre?-** preguntó Tadashi al aire, mientras tomaba en sus manos el dibujo que había hecho de su nueva familia.

**-Pues, hay muchas maneras, ¿A qué te refieres?-** preguntó la madre mientras arrullaba a Hiro, el mayor admiró un poco la escena, después solo le enseñó el dibujo a su mamá.

**-Cuidarlo y protegerlo, jugar todo el tiempo con él, siempre ayudarlo en lo que necesite, esa clase de cosas-** explicó un niño de ya cinco años, mientras guardaba los colores que había usado.

**-Entiendo, para ese tipo de cosas, te casas con esa persona, porque de esa manera están juntos siempre, pero tienes que crecer para eso ¿Por qué?-** lo último, no lo contestó, simplemente se acercó a su pequeño hermano.

-**Hiro, cuando seamos grandes, tu y yo nos casaremos, para estar todo el tiempo juntos-** a pesar de que acaba de dormirse Hiro, con un año de vida, no pudo evitar despertarse al escuchar a su hermano.

Su madre solo sonrió con dulzura, mientras acariciaba los rebeldes cabellos de ambos, dejó al pequeño en la mecedora, confiada a que el mayor de los niños lo cuidaría, se fue a su habitación recogiendo algunas cosas, porque más tarde iría con su padre a celebrar su aniversario de diez años casados.

**-Hiro, te quiero mucho, por eso siempre, siempre, te protegeré de todos, ¿Está bien?-** tomó la mano de su hermano, mientras que el, como cuando bebe apretaba.

**-Si, juntos siempre-** dijo el menor con una sonrisa, tenía pocas palabras en su vocabulario, pero las suficientes para sobresalir.

··

··

**-¿Eh?-** se escuchó confundida la tía Cass al cargo de los niños.

**-¿No es cierto, o si? No es posible, ¿¡Qué fue lo que sucedió?!-** Tadashi tomó al menor de los dos entre sus brazos, salieron de la cocina.

**-¡¿Cómo espera que me calme?! Estamos hablando de mi familia, ¿Usted se calmaría?-** gritó algo furiosa mientras apretaba fuertemente las manos sobre el teléfono.

**-De acuerdo, ya voy para allá-** dijo, finalmente dejó caer el teléfono con su cuerpo junto.

Bajó la mirada completamente derrotada, Tadashi preocupado se acercó hasta la fémina que no dudo ni un solo segundo para llorar y abrazar a los retoños Hamada. No entendían para nada lo que sucedía, entonces, el mayor hizo una pregunta que quizá no debía haber formulado.

**-Tía Cass, ¿Sucedió algo? ¿Cuándo vuelven mamá y papá?-** en ese momento, su tía les apretó aun mucho mas.

Asustados, ambos se miraron, esperando que les dijeran lo que sucedía, la tía Cass les pidió que se quedaran solos algunas horas, se fue, diciendo que volvería tan rápido como pudiera. Más tarde cuando finalmente llegó, esta les explico unas cuantas veces que a su momento no entendieron muy bien.

**-Niños, tengo algo que decirles, quiero que se lo tomen con toda calma… sus padres no van a volver-** les dijo mientras tomaba el hombro de cada uno, agachada al tamaño de ambos niños.

**-¿Eh? ¿Quieres decir que vendrán mañana?-** pregunto de manera inocente Tadashi.

**-No es a lo que me refiero, niños, sus papis están en el cielo-** ¿Cómo decirles algo tan difícil? Ni ella misma acababa por creérselo.

**-Avión-** dijo Hiro sonriendo, señalando al techo como si así pudieran verlo.

-**Tadashi, Hiro, sus papás, ellos se fueron a descansar para siempre. No van a volver, pero les aman mucho y van a cuidarlos siempre-** dijo finalmente tomándose un respiro para no quebrar en llanto.

Aquellos ojos marrones, le vieron completamente curiosos, entendiendo, pero no del todo la razón, de cualquier forma, aun eran niños.

**-¡Como superhéroes!-** elevó la voz el menor de los dos, mientras que subía sus bracitos.

Cass, no tuvo corazón para decirles que no era así, que se irían pero nunca volverían de tal manera a que les quedara claro, que ellos habían fallecido, se los haría entender más tarde; cuando pudieran aceptar ese tipo de cosas de manera aun más sencilla. Solo sonrió, aunque su sonrisa no era verdadera, aunque la calidez con la que Tadashi habló le ablandó un poco el corazón.

**-Hiro, ahora te protegeré mucho más que antes-** besó con ternura la frente de su hermanito.

Ella, solo pensó que por ahora, su infancia podían vivirla así, después de todo, llegaría el momento en que ambos entendieran.

_Entre estrellas de cartón perdí la ilusión._

_Que llegara un ángel, me levante, que me pida que lo ame._

_Y de pronto un día de suerte se me hizo conocerte._

_Y te cruzaste en mi camino, ahora creo en el destino._

_Tenerte por siempre conmigo._

_Pero más suerte es quererte tanto. Que tu sientas lo mismo._

Miro con lejanía las tumbas frente a ellos, se exhibían dos fotos, una que incluso podría demostrar la calidez y amor que se tuvieron aun en vida, un joven de aproximadamente catorce años, suspiró al ver esa imagen, le traía tantos recuerdos, aunque debía admitir eran algo borrosos. Y de cualquier forma aun les extrañaba.

**-Tadashi, creo que lloverá, mejor vámonos- **mencionó un niño de cabello azabache rebelde, mientras jalaba la manga del chico.

**-Si, adelántate Hiro, en un instante te alcanzo-** dejó unas lilas sobre la tumba, mientras que también revolvía los ya de por sí –rebeldes- cabellos de su hermano.

**-Mamá, papá, les extraño mucho, Hiro les necesita pero les aseguró que hare de todo para que no le hagan tanta falta. Voy a protegerlo de todos y todo. Los veo el próximo año-** susurró de manera lastimera, se derramó apenas unas lagrimas.

Caminó hasta donde su hermano le esperaba con la sombrilla abierta, entendía que Hiro no tuviera demasiados recuerdos, miró con una sonrisa cándida a su pequeño hermano.

Fuera cual fuera la situación, el nunca se arrepentiría de que existiera, era lo que más quería.

**-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Tadashi?-** preguntó con algo de burla, mientras sostenía el paraguas.

No respondió, simplemente acarició los cabellos del más bajo, mientras tanto sonrió cuando el otro renegó.

**_-Siempre te protegeré Hiro-_**

··

··

_Y de pronto un día de suerte se me hizo conocerte._

_Y te cruzaste en mi camino, ahora creo en el destino._

_Tenerte por siempre conmigo._

_Pero más suerte es quererte tanto. Que tu sientas lo mismo._

······

Hiro Hamada podría crecer, hacerse un adulto hecho y derecho, casarse y tener hijos, pero para su hermano mayor, siempre seria su pequeño hermano, y siempre le protegería sin importar quién o qué.

_Bueno, la verdad no estoy muy segura de cómo me haiga quedado esto, la verdad me gustó el resultado, y espero les guste igual._

_El capitulo en sí, no tiene mucho aspecto a lo que es romántico, pero quería relatar más que nada como los sentimientos surgen entre estos hermanos. No es como que nazcan enamorados, ¿Cierto? Entonces, me pareció algo bueno el contexto._

_¿Razón? Pues no sé, esta pareja me llamó la atención desde que la vi en el cine, pobre de mi hermano que escuchaba mis risitas fangirleanas. Déjenme algún review o una sugerencia._


	3. Capitulo 3- Orgullo

_Resumen.-__Siempre que le preguntaran a Tadashi que pensaba acerca de su hermano Hiro, el simplemente, diría orgulloso. Porque, siempre que veía al menor, sabía que le sorprendería de más de una forma._

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado comentarios! En serio, lo agradezco enormemente, les pido que sigan leyendo mi historia, y que por favor, cuando esta termine, me dejen algún cometario o sugerencia._

_Disfruten!_

Era tarde relativamente tranquila, se encontraban en la sala la familia Hamada de ahora solo tres integrantes, veían una película que para el gusto de los menores era muy divertida, aunque Cass no acababa de entender, ¿Qué tenia de divertido un documental? Aunque a sus sobrinos, les gustara, ella nunca sabría lo maravilloso del programa.

**-Niños, ¿Quieren algún bocadillo?-** amable, la castaña se levantó de su lugar, esperando la respuesta de los chicos.

**-Por favor tía Cass-** pidió Tadashi, pues el otro estaba perdido en el programa.

La mujer asintió dejándolos solos en la sala, justamente dieron comerciales al programa, Hiro se encontraba emocionado por aquel programa, le encantaban los animales, al menos viéndolos de esa manera, aun no sabía expresarse muy bien de hecho, aparte de la risa u otra cosa, no pronunciaba palabra.

**-Hiro, ¿Quieres ver algo más?-** preguntó con voz tenue el pelinegro, esperando que asintiera como siempre.

**-Tadashi…-** susurró, tomando un poco de impulso para abrazar al mayor de ambos. Asintiendo en su pecho.

Por un segundo, el mayor se quedó en blanco, como si lo que hubiera dicho realmente no hubiera sucedido, de cualquier modo, tomó a su hermano en sus brazos. Cuando, finalmente aceptó que Hiro había tomado como primera palabra su nombre, no pudo más que sonreír. Además, la situación era completamente cotidiana, igual es no importaba

Sin duda, Hiro nunca paraba de sorprenderlo y hacerle sentir orgulloso.

.

Frunció el ceño mientras veía a su pequeño hermano, sostenía aun su mano, el no quería dejarlo, aun cuando supiera que eran cosas que tarde o temprano pasarían, él prefería que fuera más tarde, por favor, solo tenía tres años, ¿Qué tenían en la cabeza? Hiro era solo un niño, aun faltaba al menos un año para que entrara al preescolar.

Era muy diferente cuando él tenía que entrar, el más chico de los dos lo comprendía, después de todo, terminaba sus deberes antes para poder jugar con su hermano sin que nadie le interrumpiera o redujera su tiempo de calidad juntos.

**-Le aseguro señorita Hamada que su sobrino estará en las mejores condiciones, nuestra escuela se especializa por este tipo de grupos-** señaló el hombre mirando de manera inquisidora al menor de los dos. En un acto reflejo Tadashi lo ocultó tras de su cuerpo, mientras que la tía Cass movía sus manos frenéticas.

Era difícil dejar ir al más pequeño el cual siempre le hacía compañía, aunque entendía que sucedería, también le preocupaba mucho la actitud o como se lo tomaría Hiro, después de todo era muy apegado a Tadashi, ambos estudiarían en escuelas separadas, y sus horarios no coincidirán, pero afortunadamente, ambos eran muy comprensivos.

**-Hiro, ¿Qué piensas sobre esto?-** preguntó la mujer, dispuesta a escuchar cualquier sugerencia por parte de sus pequeños sobrinos.

**-Yo, quiero estudiar con Tadashi-** dijo el pequeño mientras afianzaba mas la mano de su hermano con la propia. Escondiéndose tras el otro un poco más.

**-Pequeño, aún no puedes ir a primaria, ¿No te entusiasma el preescolar?-** por primera vez, el hombre le dirigió la palabra de manera directa, hincándose lo más que podía para su edad.

**-Quiero estar con mi hermano siempre-** simplemente, eso era lo que sentía, con más confianza, salió de detrás de su hermano.

Tadashi sonrió al escucharlo decir algo como eso, le gustaba mucho cuando Hiro decía esa clase de cosas, un calorcito se instalaba en su pecho. Tomó con más fuerza la mano de su hermano menor al ver la expresión del otro hombre, a pesar de tener siete años, más o menos conocía las reacciones de algunos adultos, esta era sencilla.

Era una cara que ponían las personas adultas cuando no conseguían lo que querían, estaba dispuesto a convencer a la castaña mujer de que su colegio era lo mejor para el niño, pero está realmente parecía muy interesada en la opinión de su sobrino.

**-Lo siento, creo que Hiro aun no está listo, lamento haberle quitado su tiempo-** se disculpó con una sonrisa nerviosa, tomó la mano del mayor de los hermanos, sabiendo que tenía a ambos niños.

**-Tía Cass, Hiro podría hacer el examen para entrar a mi escuela- **recomendó el oji marrón mientras veía a lo lejos como su hermano construía algo con algunos bloques.

**-¿Crees que sea lo correcto? Tiene tres años, ¿Lo logrará?-** preguntó algo insegura la mujer, tomando una de las rosquillas en el aparador.

**-No perdemos nada con intentarlo, además, es muy inteligente, estoy seguro de que lo hará-** estaba completamente convencido de que algo así pasaría.

Cuando Hiro se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Tadashi le llamó, este simplemente sonrió para darse la vuelta a ir a jugar nuevamente con su hermano menor por mientras, Cass se planteaba la situación de hacer que Hiro presentara el examen de admisión, era muy pequeño, pero lo lograría. El mayor cargaba de la cadera al menor de los dos, mientras que este colocaba algunas piezas sobre aquella construcción. No era mala idea.

**-Vamos, tu puedes-** alentó el mayor de los dos cuando vio que el menor no quería separarse de su hermano ni un solo segundo, en este caso tan peculiar, se aplicarían dos exámenes, uno oral y el otro escrito, el segundo se aplicaría antes.

**-¿Y si falló? ¿Me seguirás queriendo?-** pregunto con inseguridad, bajando sus ojos hacia el suelo.

**-Podrás hacerlo, y aun si te equivocas, siempre te querré como lo hago ahora. Así que ahora, esfuérzate-** le dio una palmada en la espalda, más confiado entró finalmente a la habitación.

Tenía más o menos una hora para que hicieran los exámenes, Tadashi esperaría lo que tuviera que esperar para que Hiro saliera de hacer su prueba, aunque estaba nervioso como tía Cass lo estaba, tan solo recordar que su pequeño hermano necesitaba su apoyo, la presión que tenia desaparecía.

**-¡Libertad!-** no pudo evitar una risita cuando su hermano de cabellos rebeldes gritó eso como si tuviera siglos en la escuela.

Si eso era ahora, no quería imaginárselo cuando le tocara en su mismo grado, sin duda, el pequeño se arrepentiría de haber hecho la solicitud para entrar.

**-¿Cómo crees que te fue?-** preguntó para aligerarle un poco la carga a su hermano.

**-No hay tiempo para eso, tenemos que ir a la siguiente sala-** una maestra agregó tosca, les guió a ambos chiquillos al siguiente salón, en esta ocasión, los familiares podían estar presentes.

**-Mucho gusto, familia Hamada, ¿Hiro, como crees que te haiga ido en el examen?- **preguntó con una sonrisa amable la directora, inclinándose un poco más sobre el escritorio.

**-Confió en que aprobaré. ¿Cuál será el examen oral?-** no quería parecer hosco ni nada parecido, sino mas bien, seguro de sí.

**-Muy bien, serán solo una serie de preguntas, sumadas las correctas a las de tu examen, de esa manera se determina si apruebas**\- explicó la directora, tomando un folder en su escritorio.

De lo que se pudo percatar perfectamente, es de esa confianza que el menor reflejaba, pero eso solo sucedió cuando miró hacia tras, buscando la mirada de su hermano mayor. Ella sonrió complacida, las preguntas eran más enfocadas al entorno social que otra cosa, a lo cual, Hiro respondía a como pensaba.

**-Muy bien, esta es la última pregunta, ¿Qué persona admiras y porque?-** era simple, muchos niños le mencionaban a sus padres.

Aunque en sí, el cuestionamiento fuera algo extraño, este definía ciertas cosas, como el patrón de su personalidad, entre otras cosas. Por eso, se necesitaba una pregunta como esta.

**-Mi hermano mayor, es la persona a la que más admiro, porque siempre me cuida y está conmigo. Yo lo quiero mucho, y él me quiere a mi-** respondió con completa seguridad, sin dudar o pensar sus palabras.

Tanto Tadashi como la directora sonrieron enternecidos, uno más que otros complacidos con la noticia.

**-Bienvenido Hiro Hamada a nuestra escuela para superdotados-** felicitó la joven mujer, mientras tomaba un poco de café.

**-¡Felicidades Hiro! Te dije que podrías-** Tadashi cargo con ambos brazos a su pequeño hermano, el cual levantaba sus brazos al aire.

Esa tarde, fueron a comer un helado, porque el menor de los Hamada había conseguido un buen promedio, superior a algunos otros. Por eso, Tadashi estaba completamente orgulloso de lo que su hermano había logrado, y de lo que lograría con el tiempo.

Estiró sus brazos mientras se recargaba en la silla de su laboratorio, se sentía cansado, lo suficiente para dormir algunos días, mejor, una semana, miró por encima de su hombro el calendario, que tenía una marca en color rojo, la cual se vería a simple vista desde cualquier ángulo, pero solo era eso, un círculo, después de todo, recordaba perfectamente la fecha y la razón de estar ahí.

Ese día, Hiro se graduaría de preparatoria a pesar de tener trece años, era un prodigio, eso Tadashi lo supo desde el momento que el pequeño buscó su mano en aquel cunero, porque si, increíblemente lo recordaba, además, tía Cass no paraba de repetirlo cada que se presentaba la ocasión.

Así que olvidar ese tipo de cosas no eran una opción.

Empujó con fuerza lo que sería su silla giratoria, aquella que usaba para trabajar, tomó entre sus manos un marco con espacio para tres fotos. En la primera se veían sus padres, solo ellos dos, no le parecía justo tomar una donde Hiro aun no nacía, la siguiente era la familia de tres, por último, la foto era muy antigua.

Se veían a un pequeño niño sobre otro, abrazándose, el día en que Hiro dijo su primera palabra, y que solo tía Cass presenció, claro ella, y las varias personas que visitaron la casa, pues había tomado incluso un video.

Le sorprendía como Hiro había crecido en cuestión de algunos años que a él le parecieron relativamente cortos, pronto su hermanito entraría en la etapa de la pubertad, buscaría una novia y esas cosas por el estilo, solo ignoró el pinchazo en su cabeza con esa simple idea.

-**Tadashi, ¿Has acabado el trabajo? Se te ve agotado-** mencionó una pelinegra de cabello corto, con algunos rayos en color morado.

**-Cierto amigo, ¿Por qué tanto esfuerzo?-** preguntó de manera indiscreta un chico rubio, mientras se desparramaba más aun en el sillón.

**-Quería tener el proyecto listo para antes de que fuera la graduación de Hiro-** respondió el chico tomando un refresco que había sacado de una maquina.

**-¿Cuándo conoceremos a ese pequeño?-** preguntó finalmente una joven de cabello rubio con una sonrisa, mientras acomodaba sus lentes de manera animada.

**-No lo sé, supongo que en algún momento se los presentare-** habló indeciso el azabache.

Hiro Hamada tenía como hermano a un sobreprotector Tadashi, que si bien no hacia algo que le molestara, lo cuidaba sin que este se diera cuenta, por eso, la idea de que el menor comenzara a salir o interesarse por las chicas le preocupaba.

**_Podía salir herido de muchas maneras-_** es como solía justificarse ante ese mismo pensamiento.

**-Hasta luego chicos-** se despidió, mientras se cargaba la mochila por encima de su hombro, estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

No solo era algo que beneficiara a los demás, si no que el se sentía feliz con el hecho de que un nuevo proyecto significaba mas admiración por parte de su hermano menor, eso le hacía inflar su pecho son suficiencia.

····

····

Había una palabra que describiría perfectamente el estado de Tadashi en este momento, orgulloso, no de él mismo, sino de su pequeño hermano, ese azabache tan rebelde como su cabello que ahora se encontraba algo nervioso por tener que pasar al frente con toda la gente viéndole.

Le miró por unos segundos ligeros, porque el menor giró los ojos, avergonzado de tener que estar ahora misma sobre aquella tarima, solo esperaba que esa mirada hubiera bastado para mandarle toda esa seguridad que ahora misma necesitaba con urgencia.

Con una sonrisilla –que más bien parecía una mueca- aceptó aquel documento que le entregaba el director de preparatoria, era un chico sobresaliente a su corta edad, por eso, no era una sorpresa que ahora estuviera siendo conmemorado por eso. Aunque, Tadashi hubiera querido verse sorprendido, el esperaba eso desde antes.

**-Muchas gracias por darme este reconocimiento, debo agradecer a mi hermano Tadashi por apoyarme siempre que lo necesito. Es por eso que todos nosotros estamos aquí, porque hemos tenido personas que siempre han confiado en nosotros, dando ánimos incluso cuando creíamos no poder avanzar-** mencionó más calmado Hiro, sosteniendo con fuerza el papel.

Todos aplaudieron con fuerza, el preadolescente, había ganado el derecho a hablar por los graduados al haber obtenido calificaciones más que sobresalientes. Eso era algo que Tadashi consideraba todo el tiempo, así que intentó aplaudir con muchas más ganas que cualquiera.

-**Te felicito Hiro, estas a un paso de entrar a la universidad-** Tadashi sonrió en cuento notó la sonrisa de su hermano.

Como el menor seguía siendo bajito a su comparación, era muy sencillo apretarlo entre sus brazos así como también tomarle con más fuerza de la necesaria, deseando parar el tiempo, con único fin de que Hiro dejara de crecer, aun cuando sabia nunca sucedería.

**-Gracias Tadashi, pero fue gracias a tu ayuda. Pero aún no estoy seguro de querer entrar-** le respondió este, aunque algunas palabras se ahogaban en el pecho del mayor.

**-Tú tienes talento de sobra, solo necesitabas un empujón cabeza de chorlito-** esta vez, refregó los dedos contra el cabello azabache de su hermano.

Hiro no tardó en reprocharle por esa acción, lo que solo causó una sonrisa en el mayor de los Hamada.

**-Disculpa, ¿Es tu hermano mayor, Hiro?-** preguntó una chica de cabello castaño con lentes algo gruesos en color verde, delgada y alta. No pudo evitar recordar a su amiga, Honey Lemon.

-**Hola Cat, si él es mi hermano Tadashi, ¿Se te ofrece algo con él?-** preguntó el chico mientras se afianzaba de su hermano.

Lo cierto, es que Tadashi estaba ajeno a la situación, solo observaba con lentitud como estos platicaban, un extraño sentimiento le fue invadiendo la cabeza, muchos bastante parecidos entre sí. Y todos llegaban a la misma conclusión, la chica estaba interesada en Hiro.

**-Ah pues yo, quería preguntarle si ¿Quiere bailar conmigo?-** preguntó cohibida la muchacha, mientras Hiro fruncía el ceño.

Sintió un gran alivio cuando escuchó aquello, entonces, ella no buscaba a Hiro, suspiró con alivio, tan contento estaba por ese nuevo _hallazgo_, que no se había percatado de que ambas miradas castañas estaban sobre él, entonces miró a ambos de manera confusa, ambos esperaban una respuesta.

**-Lo siento, le prometí a mi hermanito que estaría con el toda la noche-** respondió con una sonrisa, mientras tanto Hiro sonreía con suficiencia hacia la que parecía ser una compañera.

**-Está bien, no hay problema-** avergonzada, la joven se retiró de ese par de hermanos.

**-Puf, Catheran siempre tiene que actuar así con cualquier chico universitario que ve-** resopló con fastidio el azabache.

**-Ya entiendo, ¿Quieres bailar?-** señaló con su dedo pulgar la pista de baile.

**-…Esta bien, pero no te enojes si te piso-** advirtió con burla el menor de los Hamada, la música era tan movida que era difícil decir un ritmo de otro.

Además, ninguno de los dos era excepcionalmente bueno para eso, era más bien una forma de burlarse del otro solo pasando el tiempo, juntos como hermanos.

**-Hiro, ¿No te gustaría ir a la universidad?-** ya había pasado más de un mes en que el menor se había graduado.

**-No me llama mucho la atención, aparte no quiero ser un nerd como tu- **exclamó el chico tomando un destornillador. Pero con un tono de burlar en su voz.

**-Aja, bueno, te veo después-** revolvió los cabellos azabaches de su hermano, mientras que a su vez el otro se quejaba.

Tomó su motocicleta y fue directo a la universidad, seguramente sus amigos aun estarían ahí con algún nuevo experimento. Por eso, iba directo allá, necesitaba despejarse, alejar su mente de su hogar, mas especifico, de Hiro.

Ese niño, comenzaba a dejar de aprovechar su talento, después de haberse graduado, ya no hacía nada más que ir a peleas robóticas, las cuales eran completamente ilegales, en las cuales se empeñaba siempre a participar–para el disgusto de Tadashi-. Cansado, se dejó caer en su silla, mientras buscaba un folder con sus anotaciones.

**-¿Te ocurre algo Tadashi? Andas distraído-** explicó la joven, tomando asiento al lado del azabache.

**-Mmmm, no es nada, no te preocupes-** giró de nuevo su vista a la pantalla. Como si con eso, le hiciera entender a su amiga que no deseaba hablar con nadie.

**-Vamos, sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿Cierto?-** la chica, se inclinó había adelante, como si de esa manera captara mejor la idea.

**-Pues veras…-** Tadashi se preguntó por donde debía comenzar esa pequeña charla.

Decidido, habló sobre las inquietudes que tenia respecto al futuro de Hiro, después de todo, era lo que rondaba su mente a cada segundo, no sabría decir cuánto tiempo llevaron hablando, porque despejarse un poco le hizo olvidarse de todo. Además, cuando llegó a su hogar, encontró a su hermano recostado en el escritorio con el computador aun prendido. Una página de peleas se mostraba, a las cuales por lo que se veía, Hiro había decidió no asistir.

Tal vez, Honey tenía razón, llevaría a Hiro a la universidad para que este fuera conociendo un poco más, Tadashi cargo con cuidado al menor para dejarlo en su cama.

Aun, si el plan no funcionaba, Tadashi seguiría siendo igual de comprensivo con Hiro como siempre, era su orgullo después de todo.


	4. AVISO

Hola. Siento mucho haber tardado con las actualizaciones, pese a todo lo que deseo, esto tendrá que seguir por algún tiempo, el cual no tengo del todo definido.

En verdad siento mucho tener que dejarlos suspendidos, esto hubiera sido lo ultimo que yo hubiera deseado hacer.

Aunque sé, que las excusas no servirán de mucho de todas formas creo que pueden saber que no son excusas tontas o solo porque no quiera hacer mi trabajo:

1.- Salud: Mi salud decayó nuevamente, es estar en un hospital por la tarde, sabrán que no hay internet o enchufes cerca para poder usar la laptop, así que eso me quita gran parte del tiempo. Sangro de la nariz o boca constantemente.

2.- Equipo: Como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, se descompuso el cargador de la laptop por lo que tengo que mandar a arreglar o compar otro.

3.- Familia: Aunque en esta no profundizare, solo quería hacerselos saber.

4.- Escuela: Estoy en tercero de secundaria, a menos de medio año de ir a preparatoria,he tenido que esforzarme mas debido a ello. Las tareas o exámenes me dificultaban el poder actualizar

He aquí las excusas para no actualizar por meses, creanme la situación se repite y no consigo salir de ella. Lo siento en serio, perdón por tardar tanto.

Solo les pido, a todos aquellos que leen mis historias que me gustaría que siguieran haciéndolo. Prometo que no dejaré los fics incompletos, solo pausados hasta que arregle la situación.

Les agradecería mucho que sigan leyendo y que no solo por mi impuntualidad decidan dejar de hacerlo.

¿Como estas escribiendo esto? Fácil, tengo usando la tablet, pero ustedes sabrán que no se puede escribir un capitulo de 2,000 o 5,000 palabras —como yo acostumbro — usándolo. Lo lamento en serio que lo lamento. Pero además bajaría el estándar de las historias, y eso tampoco me parece buena idea.

Les pido comprensión y espera. Terminaré mis trabajos, solo espero que les sigan gustando.

Gracias por haber leído las excusas de una escritora preocupada.


	5. Innecesario

Hola! se que no tengo perdón por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, así como también lamento mucho no habr actualizado, o ausentarme cuando esta historia estaba tan reciente.

MUCHAS GRACIAS a todas esas personas que me leyeron aun sí mi fic dejó de estar activo por un tiempo. Les prometo, de corazón y con toda la sinceridad que les puedo dar, que volveré a subir capítulo como todo el tiempo anterior, las cosas parecen estar resolviéndose poco a poco.

Cada miércoles subiré un nuevo capítulo sobre estos hermanos, así que solo deberán revisar mas o menos entre la (hora México) y verán mi actualizació

Ahora dejando de lado mis excusas, Disfruten!

* * *

_Resumen.-__Siempre que el pequeño Hamada necesitaba ayuda, iba en busca de Tadashi por eso cuando este comenzó a buscar a alguien más, las fases fueron muchas. Lo único que él no deseaba, era un día, volverse inútil para cualquier cosa que necesitara Hiro._

* * *

La mañana en la casa de la familia Hamada era completamente normal, como era de esperarse al abrir la panadería, la dependienta – en este caso Cass- tenia que estar despierta un poco antes para arreglar todo, acomodar cada pieza de dulce y limpiar algunos de los ventanales.

Mientras tanto, Tadashi tenia –metafóricamente hablando- una lucha titánica para lograr despertar a su hermano menor, lo cual, era sumamente difícil de hacer. Antes no importaba, pero ahora que ambos asistían a la escuela, esto era mas importante.

**-Hiro, es hora de levantarse-** pidió en medio de un suspiro, soltando también sus nervios en medio de este.

Su no se levantaba, llegarían tarde, ambos, seria mucho mas de lo que se espera o lo permitido por el reglamento.

**-Cinco minutos mas Dashi-** gimió con cansancio, poniendo la almohada sobre sus oídos, varios segundos una alternativa que fuera lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza.

Pero sin mucha opción, tomó un extremo de la sabana, rezando en voz baja porque no se molestara demasiado, asi como también rogaba no lastimarlo. Si le echaba un vaso de agua, seguro se enfermaba.

Sorpresivamente, el azabache de cabello rebelde no se había movido ni un centímetro, seguía durmiendo, quizá mas profundo que antes, la pose de hecho era graciosa. Tenia la cabeza recostada al suelo, mientras que su espalda baja se elevaba.

**-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, ah?-** preguntó mientras tomaba la cadera de Hiro, con todas sus fuerzas lo elevó hasta el colchón. En realidad no era tan pesado como pudo haber pensado.

**-Déjame dormir-** pidió de nuevo, girándose en la cama lo suficiente para casi caer, lo cual se detuvo por los brazos de Tadashi.

Revisó el reloj digital una vez mas, aun quedaban algunos minutos, el estaba completamente listo, sabiendo que Hiro no se despertaría a tiempo como casi todas las mañanas se bañó el día anterior –por ordenes del mayor- solo faltaba la ropa, la cual tendría que ayudar a ponerse.

Lo mas rápido que pudo buscó el uniforme escolar de su hermano, este aunque cooperaba no lo hacia del todo, era como vestir a un muñeco de trapo, de cualquier forma, acabó con tiempo de sobra, lo cargó estilo princesa y bajó las escaleras lo mas veloz posible, justo a tiempo para que el autobús llegara por ellos.

Hiro quedó recostado en el hombro de Tadashi -tan flojo como un costal de papas- mientras que el otro simplemente acariciaba sus cabellos, usualmente despertaba cuando iban en el camión, siempre juntos.

La razón era muy simple, Hiro era el mas pequeño metido en esa escuela, además compartía grado con su hermano mayor, por lo que casi siempre se encontraba con Tadashi, el cual le cuidaba y protegía, era muy cierto que por ser diferente era difícil que se adaptase, era aun peor si no te dejaban arriesgarte.

El mayor de los Hamada solo quería protegerlo, no quería que lo quitaran de su lado, tenia miedo. ¿A que? Era lo que se preguntaba a veces.

Hasta haber crecido se percató de la razón de ello, como su hermano mayor quería estar siempre al pendiente de el, que el menor lo viera como un pilar, en el que podía confiar todo el tiempo. Era miedo, a quedarse solo, a perderle como a sus padres. Por eso, siempre le protegería.

**-Chicos, quiero avisarles que tendrán un nuevo compañero. Entra por favor-** pidió la joven maestra mientras señalaba la puerta, esperando que entrara el joven.

Tadashi no sabia en ese momento, que ese chico extranjero cambiaría mucho su vida. La suya, y la de su pequeño hermano. De maneras que nunca quiso tener la gracia de presenciar. Por eso sonrió amablemente como hacia todo el tiempo.

**-Disculpa, ¿Puedo sentarme en este lugar?**\- preguntó con una sonrisa mientras señalaba el asiento.

Efusivo –porque era la primera vez que le hablaban- asintió con fuerza, avergonzándose un poco, un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas, el otro rió ante su acción.

**-Mi nombre es Sarada Anthony, ¿Cómo te llamas?-** amablemente, le extendió una mano al mas pequeño delante de él, que parecía exaltado por su cercanía-

**-Soy Hiro Hamada-** respondió el mas bajito un poco mas relajado. Los ojos verdes del mayor se posaron en la pequeña sonrisa del oji marrón.

·····

·····

**-¿Cómo te fue Hiro?-** preguntó a la vez que servia la comida en sus respectivos platos, mientras los mas pequeños se lavaban as manos. El menor con ayuda de Tadashi.

**-Bien tía Cass, tengo un nuevo amigo, se llama Ann, es muy amable y es extranjero-** señaló, mientras que juntaba sus manos para agradecer la comida.

**-Me alegro cariño, Pero, ¿No quieres decir amiga?-** confusa tomó uno de los vasos para servirles a ambos niños.

**-Tia, Anthony no es una niña, ¿Verdad que no Tadashi?-** preguntó entusiasmado, después al ver como su hermano picaba la comida sin ganas, se preocupó por él, pues no era algo común en Tadashi.

**-¿Puedo retirarme? No tengo mucha hambre-** pidió con amabilidad el azabache mientras dejaba el plato de lado, acomodando su silla. Subió las escaleras sin mucha prisa deseando no escuchar lo que Hiro quisiera seguir contando.

Cuando llegó a su cuarto, utilizó aquella división que tenia pero a la que nunca le vio uso, cayó de lleno en su cama, y se hizo un ovillo mientras que frotaba sus ojos con fuerza los cuales estaban aparentemente acuosos. No entendía porque se enojaba por algo así, era una mezcla de tristeza y frustración.

Por ahora, rendido en cansancio no quiso averiguarlo ni darle mas vueltas al asunto, seguramente, todo cambiaría.

Refunfuñaba cosas, mientras miraba con precaución a su pequeño hermano, el mas pequeño se encontraba jugando con un nuevo robot el cual era regalo del chico nuevo. Porque aunque llevara dos meses estudiando en ese lugar, el seguiría llamándolo de esa manera, porque no quería admitir su existencia.

**-Tadashi si te pido permiso, ¿Me dejaras ir con el?**\- pregunto de lo mas sonriente, mientras movilizaba el robot a control remoto, dándole algunas mejoras.

El mayor, no tenia que preguntar quien era, porque era muy sencillo determinar a quien se refería, no muy consciente de las cosas, dejó la respuesta en el aire, así como jugaba con los cabellos azabaches de su hermano menor.

**-Si quieres, tu también puedes venir Tadashi-** mencionó una tercera voz, tomando desprevenido al mayor que dio un respingo casi imperceptible debido a la sorpresa.

Retiró su mano con rapidez, como si estuviera haciendo algo malo o simplemente como un reflejo, frunció el ceño, no viéndole la gracia a la sonrisa que el pelirrojo le dedicaba. Era una de esas tantas muecas adultas que le molestaban. Superioridad

**-Claro que si, ¿Verdad?-** animado saltó Hiro mientras miraba a los mayores con una sonrisa.

La cual les contagio a ambos chicos. El azabache sentado, se puso de pie cuando escuchó la campana, ¿Cómo se deshacía de el? Oh claro, no podía, porque además de ser amigo de su hermano, era también su compañero de salón.

Anthony Sarada, era un chico pelirrojo que igualaba su estatura –algo alta- con ojos grandes y verdes, piel sumamente pálida, siempre con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, nació en San Fransokyo, pero sus padres se lo llevaron, extrañamente el chico, hablaba ambos idiomas con fluidez.

Tadashi Hamada, era como muchos de los habitantes, con cabellos azabaches peinados, ojos marrones grandes, piel bronceada, amable con todos los demás, y también un fiel protector de su hermano Hiro. Apenas tenían edad para pensar en sus sentimientos, seguían siendo niños.

Sin embargo, debían admitir que eran como versiones mal hechas del otro, dado el caso que en carácter eran parecidos pero diferentes, y llamaban la atención a su manera -aunque de maneras similares-

**-Entonces, ¿Aceptas venirte este fin de semana?-** preguntó guardando algunos de sus utiles, cuando Hiro volteò a verlo, sonrio soltando un suspiro.

Lo que tenia que hacer por su hermano menor no tenia limites, incluso si eso significaba soportar a quien no aguantabas ver.

**-Creo que estaría bien, solo estaremos unas horas, recuerda que tenemos que ir con mamá y papá-** recordó Tadashi tomando los útiles también del menor de ambos.

**-No me habías mencionado eso Hiro, si quieres lo dejamos para otro día-** recomendó el chico sin saber que decía algo perjudicial, al menos a ojo de Tadashi.

**-Ann, tranquilo los visitaremos mas tarde. Además ni siquiera recuerdo como eran-** respondió sin tapujos o dificultad.

Tadashi decidió alejarse con una mueca de disgusto, en el carro de tía Cass no habló con su hermano, a pesar de que este buscaba por todos los medios saber al menos que es lo que había hecho, de esa manera seria mas sencillo disculparse. Sin embargo, el mayor aunque no entendía su razón, tampoco se le quitaba.

Ese tipo de berrinches –como pensó él mismo- eran mas clásicos del consentido de si, Hiro. Todos teníamos momentos de inmadurez. Finalmente, había sufrido uno de esos. El cual tuvo una duración demasiado grande.

-**Aggh, no entiendo que es lo que desea que escriba-** replicó el menor tomando su cabeza con ambas manos.

**-No es muy difícil, tienes que escribir acerca de lo que te parece tu vida-** explicó con una sonrisa el pelirrojo tomando nuevamente su lápiz y hoja.

Hiro miró nuevamente la hoja aun completamente vacía, sabia perfectamente como era su vida, desgraciadamente cuando intentaba describirlo, las palabras simplemente se le iban. Mordió la punta de la goma con desesperación, tomando también sus cabellos con bastante fuerza.

Esa tarde era viernes, Hiro y Tadashi habían ido como se prometió a la casa del amigo del primero, el otro simplemente quería cuidarlo, comenzaron haciendo las tareas, igual no tenían nada de prisa por ello. El azabache mayor en algún momento, se disculpó para ir al baño, dejando –muy a su pesar- a los dos niños, solos.

**-Mi familia se compone de tres personas, estamos en el rango de la normalidad, nuestra casa es también una cafetería que se encuentra en medio de la ciudad, ¿Te parece?-** le señaló con el borrador, mientras tomaba la hoja.

**-Veamos, ¿Cómo es tu mañana? ¿Quién suele ayudarte? ¿Te gusta como vives? ¿Qué cambiarías? Así, piensa en ese tipo de cosas-** le señaló cuando el otro parecía no comprender

**-Pero no es tan sencillo, ¿Podrías ayudarme?-** pidió con una sonrisa cruzando sus manos sobre su pecho, entonces comprendió que el otro realmente necesitaba ayuda.

**-Mira que te parece esto…-** ambos se juntaron demasiado, quedando recostados unos al lado del otro.

Al otro lado de una puerta semi abierta, escuchaba todo atentamente, así como veía las cosas que sucedían, estrujó su camisa sobre el pecho enojado consigo mismo, también debía controlarse, últimamente se salía de sus casillas de una manera muy sencilla.

·······

·······

Acariciaba los cabellos del mas pequeño, mientras que este estaba dormido sobre su regazo quedando su cabeza entre la comisura de su hombro, notó la hoja que descansaba sobre los asientos, con detenimiento observó todo, decidiendo entre si debía tomarlo o no. Finalmente –mas atisbado por su curiosidad- tomó la hoja entre sus manos.

Quizás, no debió haberlo hecho.

**_La vida de Hiro Hamada._**

**_Tuve algunas dificultades para escribir esto, no sabía por dónde empezar ni si debía señalar todo. Finalmente recibí ayuda de mi mejor amigo, Anthony me dijo que debía explicar lo que sentía con mi familia. Aunque seamos solo tres personas solemos llevarnos muy bien, nos queremos mucho y cuidamos de cada uno de nosotros._**

**_Mi tia Cass es muy comprensiva, sobre todo cuando entre mi hermano y yo hacemos travesuras me cuida todo el tiempo, nos enseña lo bueno de lo malo, y siempre nos guía, ella ocupa el lugar de mi mamá._**

**_Mi hermano Tadashi suele jugar conmigo todo el tiempo, siempre que necesito ayuda el esta para mi, siempre me enseña otro enfoque de las cosas, y me pregunto que haría sin el. Me protege, y algún día espero ser igual a el, o al menos lo mas parecido posible para que este orgulloso de mi._**

**_Anthony no es de mi familia, pero es como mi hermano mayor, él fue mi primer mejor amigo, el único que tengo, me cuida mucho, me ayuda cuando estoy en problemas, quiere ser inventor, yo solo espero que acepte mis ideas como un robot hecho con imanes o algo así. Lo admiro también._**

**_Creo que eso es todo lo que tengo que decir._**

············

Dejó caer pesadamente la hoja con una mueca angustiada, simplemente no quería comprobar las cosas, casi sintió deseo de quitarse a su hermano de encima, pero finalmente, lo dejó ahí. Era sorprendente como todo lo que él se creía para su hermano, tenía errores y estaba equivocado, de algún modo, saber aquello era decepcionante. Quizás, su error había sido elevarse demasiado. Era su hermano, no su amigo, y eso nadie lo podría cambiar.

Claro esta, que cuando Hiro despertó el simplemente no sabia porque la aparente lejanía que Tadashi tenia sobre el.

El otro, solo pensaba en lo mucho que una simple presencia indeseada causaba este tipo de cosas.

Ambos estaban llenos de lodo, mientras sus piernas se balanceaban en el asiento, el mayor de ambos parecía limpiarse algunas gotitas de sangre mínima, mientras que sus ojos veían con culpa los marrones contrarios, pero el otro simplemente le agradecía, porque sin su ayuda no hubiera salido ileso de esa.

**-¿Qué significa esto? Pido una explicación a porque se encuentra así-** preguntó con la voz en ligero tintes de enojo, algo raro en ella por cierto.

**-Lo sentimos señorita Hamada, le aseguro que esos niños tendrán su castigo pertinente, lamento decirle que no es la primera vez, ¿No le habías mencionado nada de esto?-** miró preocupada la joven directora al niño que bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

**-Es que ya no me habían molestado desde que Ann me ayudó, por eso no les dije nada-** explicó el niño jugando con sus dedos, mientras el otro chiquillo le ponía una mano en el hombro.

Tadashi, veía la escena con una mezcla de ira, tristeza y decepción. ÉL era su hermano mayor, Hiro era SU hermano menor, ¿Por qué no le había dicho eso? Que lo molestaban y golpeaban. ¿Cómo era posible que Hiro no confiara en el?

**-Hiro, mas tarde quiero que hablemos de esto, ¿De acuerdo?-** recalcó el azabache tomando la mochila de su hermano. El niño se cuestionó si había molestado a su hermano, pues este últimamente, se comportaba muy raro con él.

Desgraciadamente, ese hablamos nunca llegó, Tadashi simplemente ya no quería pelear o hablar mas de eso, no quería darse cuenta de la triste verdad que era ahora su realidad como hermano. Y Hiro, él se olvidó completamente del otro cuando Anthony llamó a su casa para ver como le había ido.

Las cosas se arreglaron de cierta forma, gracias a algo que el menor de ambos había hecho, también tuvo mucho que ver el hecho de que el chico fuera transferido a otro continente, pero después de aquel tiempo lleno de inseguridades no podía evitar seguir pensando que…

A este punto, para Hiro era alguien completamente innecesario...

* * *

Lo sé, excelente tema para volver, en realidad espero que les gustara el capítulo. Cuando un capítulo recibe buenas críticas (quiero decir, historias largas) siento que puedo decepcionarlos en cualquier momento.

Igual, me alegraría mucho de recibir comentarios incluso si solamente son quejas o sugerencias para mejorar, todo es bienvenido.

Ya saben, si quieren que trate algún tema en específico lo subiré como un próximo capítulo. Como tengo la actualización exacta, el último día para que las encuestas de esta semana y las demás serían el lunes antes de la nueva actualización.

Chao!


	6. Capítulo 5- Ayuda

_Hola!Como lo prometí, volví el miércoles._

_Leen lo que decimos los autores, porque a veces creo que no (incluso yo a veces me los salto)_

_Espero que les guste el capítulo, porque esta vez es el pequeño Hiro quien describe a Tadashi o todo lo que hace por él, visto desde la inocente mirada de hermano menor._

_Gracias por haberme dejado comentarios, y Disfruten!_

* * *

_Resumen.-__ No decirle sus problemas no era falta de confianza o fe en que pudiera socorrerle, era simplemente, que no deseaba causarle demasiados obstáculos. Después de todo, estaba seguro de que Tadashi estaría para el siempre._

* * *

Miró por encima de su cama con algo de miedo, sus pies se movían como si buscaran correr lo mas rápido sin ser alcanzado por una extraña fuerza misteriosa, a su corta vida Hiro no le tenia miedo a demasiadas cosas, pero eran precisamente estas en las que el estaba satisfecho con saber que Tadashi le protegía sin importa que o de quien.

**-Dashi, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?-** estiró la manga de su hermano, mientras esperaba que este se despertaba. A diferencia de el, el oji marrón no tenia el sueño pesado.

A pesar de estar arriba de la cama, creía conveniente preguntarle al mayor de ambos si podía quedarse, lo mas lógico seria que al pedir permiso se subiera, el único problema es que como tenia miedo a que le jalaran debajo de la cama, el no iba a ser lo suficiente inconsciente como para darles la oportunidad.

**-No te preocupes, ven-** señaló con su mano el sitio libre levantando las cobijas a su lado para que el menor se metiera entre las cobijas.

**-Gracias Dashi-** sonrió entre sueños, mientras que se metía entre los brazos de su hermano mayor, tomando una posición mas cómoda.

**-Siempre te voy a ayudar-** susurró aprisionando mucho mas el cuerpo de su pequeño hermano, ambos intentaban mantener el calor en esa fría noche de invierno.

Esa noche Hiro nunca mas tuvo alguna pesadilla, porque junto a Tadashi se sentía protegido, eran esas veces en que realmente agradecía tener un hermano como lo era el suyo, a veces no sabría que hacer sin el.

**-Por favor, mejor vamos otro día, ¿Si?-** anhelante juntó sus manitas viendo a su hermano desde abajo, esperando que realmente le hiciera caso.

El otro solamente negó con la cabeza, tomando eso como una rotunda negativa, pero su sonrisa era simplemente de burla, como si le enterneciera que Hiro hiciera algo como eso. No pudo evitar frotar los cabellos del mas chico, preparándose para el reniego del menor.

**-Hiro es nuestra obligación asistir-** indicó feliz, le cambió la camiseta de pijama por la de la escuela. El otro solo restregaba sus ojos.

**-Debiste decirme que así era, hubiera esperado al menos un año mas-** dejó caer su cuerpo lo mas fuerte que pudo a la cama como si con ello el mas grande no lo fuera a jalar.

**-Vamos levántate, tenemos que asistir al colegio-** lo tomó de los brazos y se lo cargó como un costal de papas, aunque intentaba bajarse, finalmente se dejó hacer, con una sonrisa y relajado después.

Cayó dormido antes de darse cuenta, no le importó demasiado porque sabia que Tadashi estaba ahí para estar con el.

···········

···········

Lo suponía, al principio no estaba muy seguro de lo que sucedía, pero de solo recordar la mueca de su hermano cada vez que lo mencionaba o hablaba sobre él, era como de molestia con solo recordarlo. Suspiró frotando su nariz contra el pupitre tenia que hallar la manera de reparar el daño que había hecho, porque intuía estaba seguro de porque sucedía todo.

Apenas el pelirrojo había llegado a la escuela, se había dejado de juntar solo con Tadashi, como si se volviera su segunda opción, de a poco, cuando no entendía algo, dejaba de recurrir al otro, no le había dicho lo mucho que lo molestaban los chicos, pues con las niñas ya se había solucionado.

¿Cómo podía ser malo estar con sus hermanos?

Por eso, las niñas no le llamaban la atención, eran demasiado ruidosas, huecas y extrañas. Aunque tía Cass le dijo que eso cambiaría dudaba que eso fuera cierto.

-**¿Sera suficiente con esto?-** miró el pastelillo de forma dudosa, no lo había probado, aunque alguna vez ya lo había hecho, se sentía inseguro porque esta vez era para regalo.

Quería que todo saliera perfecto, porque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Tadashi sonriera como siempre, no con esa mueca haciéndose pasar por una sonrisa, indeciso, subió las escaleras de una a una, cuando por fin llegó estaba mas que complacido con haber cruzado todo el cuarto sin tambalearse.

**-Dashi, ¿Puedo pasar?-** preguntó aferrando de manera nerviosa el platillo sobre sus manos. Recibiendo un escueto si.

Inseguro, se adentró en la habitación, tomando también con sus manos mas fuerte el postre que llevaba entre ellas, aunque el había terminado la tarea, parecía que Tadashi aun no terminaba, optando entonces por solo dejar en la mesa el pequeño obsequio.

**-¿Qué es esto Hiro?-** miró el pastel sorprendido, se veía muy bonito con letras perfectamente hechas diciendo un...

**-Te quiero Tadashi, lo siento-** dijo el pequeño jugando con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

**-No importa ya Hiro-** lo tomó entre sus brazos cuando lo tuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

Estuvieron riendo después de eso, compartiendo el postre y mancharse el rostro en el proceso, aunque Tadashi aun tenia una sonrisa agridulce como si todavía no estuviera seguro del todo, preferiría mil veces eso, a una falsa o inexistente, al menos sabía lo que sucedía.

Porque así podría solucionar el problema de manera eficaz, a veces, pensaba en lo necesario que era Tadashi para él.

Miró al mayor triste, tomando aún su manga sin soltarlo, porque no quería hacerlo, quizás no volvería a verlo, era una corazonada muy lejana, pero lo más seguro es que fuera cierta, el chico le sonreía con pena. Era la última vez que se verían, y el no quería dejar a una persona tan importante para él, no como lo era Hiro.

**-Tranquilo, prometo que volveré. Algún día lo haré-** le dijo mientras acariciaba su mejilla con cuidado, los ojos marrones de Hiro se encontraban levemente húmedos y rojizos. No le gustaba verlo así.

**-¿Lo prometes? Te voy a extrañar mucho Ann**\- en menos de un segundo, el pelinegro abrazaba con fuerza al pelirrojo, dejando escapar algunas lagrimas.

**-Anthony, teneos que irnos ya. Despídete de tu amigo ahora**\- habló autoritaria la mujer antes de tomar las maletas del niño y ella para irse antes.

**-Te lo prometo, ahora déjame ir Hiro-** le dio un pequeño beso en la frente, despeinó por última vez su cabello negro y se fue, no volteó atrás ni una sola vez, porque sentiría que lloraría como nunca lo había hecho. Porque Hiro era su mejor amigo.

Tadashi miraba la escena un poco lejos, sin querer inmiscuirse demasiado en aquella despedida, entendía lo que su hermano estaba pasando mas o menos, aunque no podía decir si era igual, cuando sucedió lo de sus padres el no sabía que no los volvería a ver. Cuando vio que su hermano bajaba la cabeza, se acercó por atrás dándole un abrazo fuerte.

Recordó lo que una vez le había preguntado su amigo**_ ¿Quién es mas importante, yo o Tadashi?_** En ese momento, no supo contestar, pero ahora, mientras afianzaba mas su pequeña mano a la de mayor tamaño pensó que lo más importante era su hermano.

Se despidió con una mano al avión que ya estaba por despegar, lo más seguro es que le viera. Porque siempre lo apoyaría cuando la necesitara, porque el se quedaría mientras los demás lo abandonaban.

Ambos intercambiaban miradas, eran bastantes parecidas con las mismas intenciones, el ceño fruncido de ambos se intensificaba cada vez mas, tomando en cuenta lo molesto que se encontraban ambos. El menor, tomó con una mueca el robot en sus manos, estaba por salir cuando el mayor le detuvo.

**-¿Qué se supone que harás?-** preguntó con cierto enojo en su voz, apretando el brazo del azabache sin hacerle mayor daño o incomodidad.

**-¿No es obvio? Me voy a las peleas robóticas-** volteó los ojos cuando el mayor suspiró frotando su cara con desesperación, ¿Qué se supone que era esa mueca?

**-Sabes algo, voy a llevarte yo-** replicó el mayor, ¿Era posible? Por fin se habían hartado de detenerte y finalmente, aceptarían que querías asistir a las peleas donde siempre ganaba.

**-Vamos entonces-** incitó el menor de ambos, si conseguía que le tomara cariño, igual y empezaba a llevarse mejor con estas, finalmente entendería que el que fuera ilegal apostar en ellas no era tan malo.

… Mejor olviden lo ultimo que había dicho.

**_····_**

**_····_**

**-¿Qué hacemos en la universidad de nerds?** Preguntó antes de haber visto el interior y los peculiares personajes que dentro de ella había, con una sonrisa se adentró al laboratorio de su hermano.

**-Antes de ir a esa pelea quería mostrarte algo-** tomó un pedazo de cinta ¿Amordazarlo era su plan para que no fuera? No iba a dar resultado.

**-¡Auch! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-** preguntó Hiro sobando la marca rojiza que le había quedado, entonces fue ahí cuando escuchó como si algo se estuviera inflando.

**-Hola soy Baymax tu asistente medico personal, ¿Cómo puedo ayudarte?-** preguntó una especie de malvavisco gigante, Hiro miró impresionado el robot.

Tadashi que se encontraba a unos paso de él, sonreía complacido, respondiendo cada pregunta o duda que le podía surgir al menor, finalmente, después de un **"-Estoy satisfecho con tu servicio-**" el robot blanco se desactivó guardándose nuevamente en su caja.

**-¿Qué te pareció Hiro?**\- preguntó con una sonrisa, alborotando los cabellos azabaches de su hermano menor, mientras que se quejaba de ello.

**-Eres increíble Tadashi, ¿Por qué decidiste construir algo así?-** preguntó el oji marrón, buscando planos del robot para saber su desarrollo o cosas así.

**-¿No te gustaría hacer ese tipo de cosas o mucho mejores?-** colocó una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano, mientras que el otro suspiraba.

Ahora entendía su plan, uno que había funcionado por cierto.

**-Esta bien, ¿Pero como podría entrar a la universidad?**\- cuando vio la sonrisa complacida de su hermano, supo que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

···········

··········

Miles de hojas botadas alrededor de su escritorio, con el lápiz desgastado en la goma de borrar, sus cabellos azabaches –si es que era posible- mas despeinados de lo que recordaba, mientras trazaba, observaba, arrancaba.

Cada supuesta idea que tenia se le hacia insuficiente para proponerla como una exposición que le aseguraría el lugar ganador. En este momento, se encontraba solo en la habitación, pues pidió lo dejaran solo porque así se podría concentrar mejor.

No había bajado a desayunar o comer, por como iban las cosas lo mas seguro es que tampoco bajase a cenar, su hermano debía estar preocupado pues siempre solía cuidarle además de que le gustaba ayudarle.

Solo que esta vez, realmente quería ingeniárselas sin su hermano, no precisamente porque le fastidiara su apoyo, mas bien, era la extraña sensación de querer hacer algo tan sorprendente, lo suficiente para que Tadashi estuviera orgullos de el.

-**¡Solo tienes que darle un nuevo enfoque a las cosas!-** lo tomó de manera desprevenida por los pies, cargándolo sobre su espalda y parte de sus hombros.

Girándolo, pese a sus reclamos realmente se estaba divirtiendo, entonces fue cuando su hermano mayor le paró que se percató del pequeño robot que había hecho para las luchas robóticas, aquel que tenia una carita pintada sobre amarillo para darle un aspecto mas inofensivo.

¡Tenia una idea! Y no cualquier idea, una perfecta.

**-¡Lo tengo, es perfecto! Gracias, debo ir a trabajar-** gritó lo mas efusivo que pudo, se dirigió corriendo en cuanto el azabache mayor le bajó.

Finalmente, aceptó que el hecho de que Tadashi le ayudara siempre no era realmente algo malo, esa era la fortaleza de ambos mezclados, entre hermanos se ayudan y apoyan, ellos no iban a ser la excepción. Porque aunque nunca lo admitiera, realmente eran mas unidos que cualquier otros par que él hubiera visto.

·····

·····

Todos los días, sin descanso, continuando sin ninguna interrupción –a menos que se quedara dormido- trabajó en sus microbots, al día siguiente seria el indicado, en que por fin, finalmente, ganaría solo para demostrarle a Tadashi lo que su talento –como solía llamarlo el mayor- se aprovechaba de esa forma.

Esos momentos de extenuante cansancio, valían la pena, si veía en los ojos y sonrisa de su hermano el orgullo, además, a pesar de tener que asistir a la universidad, estuvo a su lado, ayudándola como pudiera –o como el se lo permitiera- incluso algunas noches arropándolo o llevándolo hasta su habitación para que descansara mejor.

En serio, no podría pensar que haría sin Tadashi cerca de él apoyándolo.

Tadashi le ayudaba a salir adelante…

Tadashi le ayudaba a ser una mejor persona…

Tadashi le daba un nuevo angulo a las cosas…

Tadashi siempre iba a estar ahí para ayudarle…

Una noche faltaba para que su proyecto fuera conocido por los profesores de la Universidad en SanFransokyo, en poco tiempo el estaría ahí, la idea de estar solo, hablando frente a miles de personas le aterraba, sabia que solo tenia que mirar a Tadashi para sentir la seguridad recorrer su cuerpo nuevamente.

**-¿Estarás ahí, cierto?-** preguntó como si rectificara solo la verdad o algo inevitable. Aunque si la respuesta fuera positiva el podría estar felíz.

**-Estaré en primera fila, ¿Acaso no me crees?-** dijo con burla al otro lado de su separación, pues acababa de quitarse la camisa.

Hiro como un mero impulso, no corrió pero si intentó ser lo mas rápido posible, se hundió en el pecho desnudo del azabache, mientras sonreía con genuina felicidad, realmente, no sabría que hacer sin su hermano...

Y tampoco quería averiguarlo.

**-Gracias por todo-** susurró separándose de su hermano con una sonrisa tenue, pero la más significativa que alguna persona -a excepción de Tadashi- hubiera visto.

······

·····

Despertó sudando con una terrible pesadilla aun marcándose, asustado se encogió en la cabecera de su cama, apretando en el proceso su almohada. Se levantó rápidamente, casi corriendo a la otra, pero esta vez no era por miedo a que le jalaran los pies.

Oh no, esta vez, solo quería comprobar si quien estaba en su sueño seguía ahí, para su fortuna esta se encontraba roncando ligeramente, acaricio su cabello para ver si encontraba el gusto que tenia el otro con el suyo. Simplemente, siguió sin entenderlo.

-**Dashi, ¿Puedo dormir contigo?**\- preguntó con la voz entrecortada, algunas lagrimas querían salirse de sus ojos, pero el no iba a permitirlo.

Aunque había tardado al contestar, él sabia, que siempre iba a contar con el otro para lo que fuera, sus predicciones –o mas bien probabilidad- estaban en lo correcto.

**-Ven, sube antes de que te enfríes**\- aquella escena de un Hiro pequeño refugiado en los brazos de su hermano se repetía, los fines eran los mismos, el temor era lo distinto.

Esa noche, el azabache de cabellos rebeldes se aferró con mucha mas fuerza de lo que lo hizo alguna vez, ya no era un niño pequeño pero se sentía de esa manera, porque a pesar de no tener miedo desde hace años algo había asaltado su mente, esa sensación era tan real que aun le provocaba escalofríos.

Realmente sintió que le iba a perder para siempre.

_**¿Es normal tener miedo de un sueño? Algo que es irracional a que suceda, ¿Esta bien temerle? Esa sensación de temor, la voz quebrada por mi llanto, aquel grito ahogado…**_

_**El cuerpo de Tadashi alejándose, y yo incapaz de detenerle.**_

Miró el rostro relajado de su hermano, durmiendo, optando el también por hacerlo, se recostó contra el otro con mas cercanía, cerrando los ojos, despejando aquella extraña pesadilla. Inundando sus sentido con cualquier tontería pero una voz lejana, que no pertenecía a su consciencia, se lo repetía.

_**… Es imposible que algo como eso suceda-**_

Se convenció así mismo, antes de caer en la inconsciencia, una voz susurrante dentro de su cabeza le dijo.

**_... ¿Cierto?-_**

Los vestigios de aquel sueño, eran casi cosa del pasado, puesto que a pesar de todo, aun tenia la sensación de haber perdido algo importante, aunque en estos momentos, ya no recordaba muy bien el que era.

Es mañana, despertó junto a su hermano, el cual estaba sujetándolo fuertemente, como el había estado haciendo antes, era algo extraño, le perturbaba tenerlo tan cerca, aunque no estaba muy seguro de la razón de ello, aparte, ¿Cómo era posible que Tadashi aun no despertara? El dormilón era él.

**-¿Cuánto tiempo seguirás viéndome así?-** preguntó el azabache tomando impulso para levantarse.

Inmediatamente, le soltó dejando que este pudiera ir a la ducha sin ningún problema, apenas de pie, revisó el reloj con una mueca inconforme, dejándolo de nuevo sobre la mesa de noche.

**-Si me visto ahora, llegare tres horas tarde a la universidad**\- indicó el oji marrón mientras se devolvía a su cama para dormir un poco mas como pocas veces hacía.

**-Perdón, te desperté muy noche, ¿Pudiste volver a dormir?-** preguntó el azabache menor, mirando las leves ojeras en el otro.

**-¿Esto? No te preocupes, me pasa todo el tiempo, además después de que llegaste pude dormir-** respondió el chico sin ningún remordimiento o tono especial en su voz.

Convencido, se dejó caer sobre la cama, tomando entonces la almohada de Tadashi pues es lo que acostumbraba hacer con las suyas, a pesar de estar bien despierto, y de que aquella pesadilla ya ni siquiera la recordaba, no iba a dejarla pasar, algo se lo recordaba, en algún momento lo recordaría.

······

······

La presentación había sido un éxito, realmente, nadie podría haberla arruinado, excepto el y sus malditos nervios, los cuales lo hicieron fallar en sus palabras algunas veces, pero Tadashi estuvo en primera fila como prometió, le bastó solo con verlo para saber que alguien a pesar de si ganaba o perdía creía en el.

**-¡Iré a la universidad!-** gritó cuando dejaron las instalaciones del auditorio del plantel.

Todos rieron con la reacción infantil, tía Cass comenzaba a hacer planes para una pequeña fiesta que organizarían esa misma noche a favor de la beca de Hiro, finalmente, cuando estaban por irse, Tadashi les pidió que se adelantaran, que el se llevaría Hiro en la motocicleta, algo reticentes, la castaña los dejó atrás.

**-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, hubieras causado mas impacto si no hubieras tenido el cierre abierto-** dijo burlón el mayor de ambos recibiendo un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

**-¡Deja de bromear!...-** el azabache soltó algunas carcajadas cuando se percató de la vergüenza de su hermano, además de que comprobaba lo dicho, siendo efectivamente cierto.

**-De todas formas, es enserio, lo hiciste increíble Hiro-** dijo el chico tomando a su hermano en un abrazo, por primera vez no se resistió al contacto

**-Gracias Tadashi, pero tu también ayudaste-** respondió el otro, entre burlas se estuvieron molestando el uno al otro.

Hasta que el sonido de una explosión se escuchó a lo lejos, y algo en su interior le decía, prácticamente suplicando que no le dejara avanzar.

* * *

Que tal? Que tal? Todo se puso demasiado frágil, pero no, aún no llegamos a lo que sucede en la explosión. El próximo capítulo no es relleno pero ya saben que no llevo un orden exacto así que pueden ser de otro tiempo, pero prometo volver con un capítulo el próximo miercoles.

Si alguien de Amor Yaoi lee esto, lamento no haber actualizado allá, pero no me dejan hacerlo por alguna extraña y misteriosa razón que aún desconozco.

Chao! Hasta el miercoles.


End file.
